Most of household waste has been conventionally buried or incinerated.
However, if the household waste that contains many organic components is buried, bad smells originating from methane gas are produced from a landfill site due to decomposition of the organic components. Water quality is also deteriorated, which results from polluted seepage water, and soil is also polluted due to buried recalcitrant biodegradable materials such as waste vinyl, etc.
Since existing landfill sites are already saturated, it is required to secure new landfill sites to continue to apply the conventional burial method.
In another way, household waste has been incinerated as a method of treating the household waste.
However, when incinerating the household waste that contains a considerable amount of wet waste such as food waste, harmful components such as dioxin, furan, etc. are discharged in turn to cause secondary environmental pollution.
In order not to generate the aforementioned harmful components, it was proposed to install pollution prevention facilities alternatively, but such an alternative was proved not appropriate in terms of economical efficiency and practicability.
Accordingly, it was alternatively proposed to separately collect, treat and then recycle only the food waste. However, the above alternative proposal has one restriction that only the food waste has to be separately collected. Even in the case to separately collect and treat the food waste, further treatment of the remaining waste, such as burial or incineration, is also required.